fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Dusty Depot
:For the former version of this location, see Dusty Divot. Dusty Depot was a location around the center of the Battle Royale Map. Neighboring locations included Salty Springs, Gotham City, Pressure Plant, Loot Lake, and Retail Row. The Depot was dangerous partially due to the number of players in the surrounding areas. Dusty Depot is made up of three large, parallel warehouses, which hold weapons, crates, and healing items. Players tend to stick around this area nearing the end of the game, due to its great cover. The location was removed prior to the ending of the The End event, where the map got sucked into a black hole, rendering the game offline for nearly 2 days, until Chapter 2: Season 1 came alone, replacing every location except Pleasant Park, and a few other locations. The location returned in Season X, replacing Dusty Divot. During Season X, The Visitor turns the White Warehouse into a base and is now building a Rocket. On October 13th, 2019 the Rocket the Visitor built was launched from the White Warehouse causing the map to be destroyed, causing Dusty Depot to be wiped from the map again. Dusty Depot's Disappearance And Revival A Reddit user going by the name "internetadam" posted leaks that season 4 of Fornite: Battle Royale would be based around Superheroes. The person also revealed that the blue meteor in the sky was not going to wipe Tilted Towers from the map as theorized, but would actually impact small Dusty Depot because Epic Games believed that this area of the map needed an update for a long time. This proved to be correct and Dusty Depot became a massive crater that was called Dusty Divot. This turned Dusty Depot into a hot spot like Tilted Towers. In Season X, Dusty Divot was removed and Dusty Depot took its place once again. Dusty Depot's Return Before Game 6 of the Fortnite World Cup Solo Finals, Fortnite showed off the first Season X teaser. It shows Dusty Depot making its return to the game. The new image shows the original Dusty Depot. On August 1st, 2019 Dusty Depot returned in its' former place, removing Dusty Divot from the game. This location also came back with the unnamed Factories POI (dubbed as OG Factories to many players) and the meteorite that hit Dusty in Season 4 was frozen in time. Dusty Depot's Problem On August 1st, 2019, Dusty Depot was added and replaced Dusty Divot. Season X is supposed to replicate strange time warps and time travel as a whole. However Dusty Depot's warehouse coloration is different to the original Dusty Depot, instead of being in the order of "Blue, White and Red" Dusty Depot's colours are "Red, Blue and White." Right now we are unaware if this is a major map change for the story of Season X or if it is an accident on Epic Games' part. Gallery Dusty_Depot_-_Location_-_Fortnite.png Dusty Depot - Location - Fortnite.jpeg Dusty Depot with incorrect coloration - Season X - Fortnite.png|Wrong colours Dusty Depot Buildings - Location - Fortnite.png Category:Locations (Battle Royale) Category:Removed Locations